SuperWhoLock 2
by Consulting Hunter
Summary: The Winchesters are investigating disappearances around Lake Silencio, the Doctor is also looking for his companion Sherlock who has been abducted by Moriarty and is using the Silence to do his bidding.


"Agents Smith and Wesson." The Winchesters said as they held out their fake FBI badges.

"Uh... of course. What do you need to know?" A young British man with brown eyes and tousled hair asked.

"You were last seen with Colben Renner, is that right, James?" Dean Winchester asked his voice deep and professional.

"Yes that's right," his voice was cool," we were checking out an abandon hotel three miles out Lake Silencio, I... we went in, but I can't remember... he disappeared, I think."

"You think?" Dean questioned, making a face.

Sam gave his brother a look. "Can you tell us anything you remember anything at all?"

"Just running out, frightened, but when I came outside I had no idea why I ran. I just did." As James finished, Dean and Sam traded looks.

"Okay, I think that's about all we think we'll need." Dean spoke up.

"Agents," James called out as they were walking down the steps, "find Colben."

Sam nodded, watching James turn around, thinking he saw him smile. Sam shook his head, and walked with Dean.

As they made their way back to the Impala Dean finally spoke up. "This is the freakin' tenth person who doesn't know what the hell happened, and/or has disappeared mysteriously." Dean said, confused.

"I don't know, this doesn't sound like your normal Casper the killing ghost. The disappearances are too far apart, but they are all within a three mile radius of Lake Silencio." Sam sighed. "And is it just me or was something off about that guy. I don't know... his voice..." Sam trailed off.

"Hah, what are you, crushing on the dude?" Dean chuckled. "Ah, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"_You _are going to talk to more victims, check to see if we missed something. I'm going to go scope the place." Dean said, getting into the Impala.

"Dean-" Sam tried.

"Research, Sammy!" Dean yelled, driving away to Lake Silencio, Utah.

* * *

Sherlock sauntered around the Doctor, helping him adjust the console of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, are you certain the Sontaran fleet won't return to that planet?" He asked.

The eleventh doctor looked up, smiling. "I'm quite certain," he said, confidently, "And I'm thinking," he put a date in the screen, "next we should visit the planet Grandolas, where the ground mirrors the sky. Absolutely lovely. And talking fish! Not the kind time in Venice." the Doctor shuddered at the memory, "the nice... talking fish."

Sherlock chuckled, taking off his long navy blue coat, as the Doctor pulled a lever.

Suddenly the TARDIS rumbled and hummed uncontrollably knocking the Doctor and Sherlock both off balance. They held on to the console looking at the screen as they saw the TARDIS spinning wildly through the time vortex.

A man appeared in the screen, a face, Sherlock had seen before, smiling. Abruptly, it went back to normal.

_Moriarty_, Sherlock thought, as the TARDIS shook violently.

Finally, the TARDIS come to a stop, returning to normal. The Doctor straightened up, fixing his bowtie. "We're back on Earth, in Utah," he said, fixing the screen, looking up, his eyes searching for Sherlock who was nowhere to be found.

Dean Winchester stopped out of his 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

Opening the arsenal in his trunk, he stopped his duffel bag with a silver knife, salt, and holy water. He carried his shotgun full of rock salt in his hand.

He pulled out his EMF checking for any frequency, as he made his way inside. He continued to a room. He could feel a sudden drop in the temperature. Searching the room, his flashlight caught something in the dark, a figure.

"What the-" he whispered, getting near. It stood up. A large creature, its face looked swollen, its eyes were dark holes as if it sunk into its head, it was wearing a suit. An electrical current ran through its enormous swollen hands.

Dean shot it. It continued at him. He kept firing. "Dammit," he muttered, running for the desk, as it closed.

He stared at his gun, confused. It's been recently fired, he thought. He didn't remember anything.

He slowly turned around. The monster was still there. _How could I have forgotten that, _he thought.

"Dean," a voice came from behind him, _Cas, _he thought. Castiel stood staring at the creature. He put his hand up. "Shield your eyes."

As the light came and faded, the monster still stood. It laughed darkly. "Pathetic angel," it said, its voice deep. "Weak angel." As it blasted Castiel into oblivion.

All Dean could do was yell Cas's name as it did the same, knocking Dean out.

* * *

Sam stared at his phone. He knew something was off. He was back at the motel, assuming Dean would be there too, but he wasn't. Sam tried calling but got his voicemail.

He was just about to leave when he got a knock. He grabbed his gun from the counter and cautiously opened the door.

"Ah! Sam! It's been a while! Or has it? I'm sorry, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey!" The Doctor ranted, smiling.

Sam stared at him for a moment, this man in a bowtie and suspender looked so strange yet so familiar. "Doctor, is that you?" he asked, baffled.

"Yes, of course it's me, different face but still the same. Sort of. I like bow ties now. Bow ties are cool," he stated, walking inside, pulling out a familiar device out of his pocket. His sonic screwdriver.

Sam remembered Cas telling them about time lords being able to regenerate. "Yeah, sure." He said, smiling, "but, Doc, what are you doing here?" he wondered, "And where's, uh, Sherlock?" He asked, looking around for Sherlock, or that blue box that he called the TARDIS.

"The same as you. Investigating the disappearances. There was an interdimensional pull, dragging the TARDIS to Earth. It took Sherlock and I'm here to find out what and save him." The Doctor said, as he soniced the area.

It finally hit Sam.

"Doctor! That's it! If this is alien, then I know what this is. I couldn't find out anything on any monster we've ever hunted and then I hacked into a, uh, Torchwood." Sam said, pulling a file on his laptop. "This thing happen about 50 years ago, an alien race called-"

"The Silence." The Doctor stated.

"You know it?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I was there. I managed to get rid of the malicious ones. The few that survived continued on their life in hiding." The Doctor grew solemn.

"To become my pets," came a voice from across the room. Sam got up suddenly, pulling his gun out.

"Canton?" The Doctor stared, confused.

"Sorry, darling, it's Crowley, King of Hell." Crowley smiling, holding a shot of Craig in his hand.

"No... Canton, you helped me. You helped me fight the Silence." The Doctor tried to explain.

Sam interrupted, "Crowley give me on good reason why I shouldn't send you back to hell right now."

"Because I know where Dean and Sherlock are for one."

"Get out of my friend!" the Doctor yelled.

"Canton is probably dead, Doctor, Crowley is the only one who can tell us where my brother and your friend is." Sam spoke up.

"Since '69." Crowley chuckled, taking a drink. "Your brother and Sherlock are tied up in the basement of the abandon hotel."

"What's your game, Crowley? Why are you telling us this?" Sam questioned.

"I made a deal. I gave him control of my Silence in exchange for his soul and the souls the Silence kill. I have yet to receive payment. No doubt he's scheming his way out right now. I want my pets back, moose." He finished.

"Who'd you make the deal with?" Sam asked.

"Big fish. A criminal mastermind by the name of Jim Moriarty." Crowley said, vanishing.

* * *

"Dean ... Dean." Sherlock said, hoping to rouse Dean up with his voice.

Dean opened his eyes, his head throbbed. A bright light fell to where he had been strapped down. He squinted, turning to see Sherlock in the same condition.

"Sherlock?" Dean squirmed, "What the hell?"

"Oh, you're awake, and here I thought you were going to sleep through all the fun parts," a half-familiar voice came through the darkness.

"James? You're the guy whose friend went missing." Dean said, thinking back to when Sam and him investigated Corben Renner's disappearance.

"Friend? Noooo..." His voice carried in the dark room, "More like a chess piece. See I just used his blood to summon a demon." His smile was cruel.

"Moriarty. Why bring us here? Why not kill us?" Sherlock asked him, as Dean fidgeted in the straps.

"Ah, you've had all this time to think. You already know. Why don't you share with the class?" Moriarty laughed.

"You're bored... I was the only one who could ever provide some sort of entertainment. I left Earth with the Doctor and you wanted me back. And what else would you do if not try to destroy the world to get our attention. You sold your soul to control the Silence, an idiotic decision really, because the Doctor will stop you."Sherlock finished, in a breath.

Moriarty seemed amused. "Do you think about the people you left behind back on Earth? That housekeeper, the detective, oh, and that pet you used to keep, John Watson." Moriarty asked, ignoring Sherlock's previous deduction. "Gone through three psychiatrists, that one. Kept telling them that he believed in you, and Moriarty was real." He mocked.

Sherlock winced; John had been his friend, his only friend...

"Listen, buddy, you are ten kinds of crazy-" Dean started, interrupting Sherlock's thoughts.

"I'd close my mouth if I were you. I know what you and your brother were the second you showed up. I sent you here, though you angel boyfriend was another thing..."

Dean's face grew serious. "What the hell did you do to Cas?" He remembered Castiel coming to save Dean before the Silence got him.

"Calm down... he's fine... maybe." Moriarty's laughed.

Suddenly his phone went off, to the Bee Gees. Dean and Sherlock both traded looks.

"You were wrong about one thing, my dear Sherlock. I didn't sell my soul to Crowley. Now he's figured out, I don't have any intention to. Well it's been fun." Moriarty said leaving. "Until next time."

"Dean waited a moment, finally loosening the straps."Did... did he just leave?" Dean asked as he unfastened Sherlock.

"Yes, he tends to do that." Sherlock replied, straightening his purple shirt.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized inside the abandon hotel as the Doctor searched for tools.

"Oh I am extremely clever!" he said, holding a small sort of alien machine.

"Yeah?" Sam wondered.

"If Moriarty is controlling the Silence, there would only be one way. A psychic connection. If we could reverse the connection—"

"Then Moriarty would lose control of the Silence. They would go back to hiding, or whatever," Sam finished.

"Exactly!"

They ran outside as one of the Silence stood waiting.

It creeped closer, Sam pulled his gun out, "No," the Doctor lowered his weapon. An electrical current began running from its body, as it stretched its arms out.

"Now!" The Doctor yelled, as Sam held the strange alien technology, pointing at the monster as the Doctor soniced it.

The Silence began seizing as it then disappeared.

They had finally reversed the psychic link between Moriarty and the Silence.

Dean and Sherlock heard voices upstairs. They looked at each other. Dean ran up the stairs of the basement, breaking the door down.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, seeing his brother, battered up.

"Hey, Sammy." He smiled.

"Hello, Sam."Sherlock said, his voice distant, but his face relieved.

"Sherlock! Are you all right?" The Doctor came from out of the TARDIS, fixing his bow tie.

"Yes, I'm fine. Although Moriarty—"

"Is gone. I can't find him anywhere. Why would he do all this, for nothing?" The Doctor remarked.

"He was bored, it was all a game to him."Sherlock replied

"Wait a second," Dean interrupted, examing the Doctor. "That's the Doc? Remember he was tall, wore a pinstriped suit. Not the lame bow tie." Dean blurted.

"Bow ties are and always will be cool." The Doctor said.

"The Doctor's regenerated." Sherlock said.

"Regenerated...? What the hell, Doc? What time lords got nine lives?" Dean asked, confused.

"Thirteen." A familiar voice came from behind.

"Cas."Dean rushed over to him, "Where have you been?"

"The Silence, it—I got out. They're gone now, hidden away." He told him, his blue eyes penetrating Dean's.

"Well, I'm glad you're all right." Dean said, smiling for a moment, then awkwardly looked around. "'Cause we need an angel up our sleeve," he finished.

"Of course, Dean." Castiel smiled.

"Well then, we're off." The Doctor walked around the Winchesters. "It's been great to see the Winchester brothers again." He smiled.

"Goodbye, Doctor. Till next time." Sam eyes were big, "Thank you."

"Later, Doc." Dean said.

"Bye! Thank you very much, Sam, Dean." The Doctor said as he went back into his TARDIS as Sherlock said goodbye.

As Sherlock entered the TARDIS, the Doctor smiled once more. "Where are we off to next, Sherlock?" The Doctor caressed the console. "That planet with the talking fish?" He moved controls.

"Actually, Doctor, I ... I think it's time, to go back, somebody has to keep Moriarty from destroying the Earth and I have a friend waiting for me, in 221B Baker Street." Sherlock grabbed his long, dark coat.

The Doctor stopped, "Of-of course, Sherlock. You were absolutely amazing, brilliant, in fact. Thank you."

"Doctor, you've showed me planets I could never dream of, solar systems being formed. I cannot thank you enough, but John... he's been waiting."

The Doctor smiled."Well, let's take you back."

* * *

Sam packed his clothes in his duffel bag as Dean bandaged his wounded arm.

"Hey, what happen with Cas?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. He just disappeared as usual." Dean said, wincing as he touched his arm. "Frigging angels. Can't stay a minute."

"Huh. But the Doctor's new outfit was sort of funny." Sam smiled, remembering.

"Yup. Bowties." Dean said as they both laughed.

"Well, where are we going now? Any monsters in the news?" Sam asked, sighing.

Suddenly the TARDIS reappeared in the motel room.

The Doctor appeared smiling, in a new shirt with a different bowtie. "Hello, Sam, Dean!"

"Doc? What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Well, my current companion has finally gone home. I could use somebody here. You boys deserve to se more. All of time and space, what will or has happened, talking rhinoceros or fish, would you like to come for the ride?" The Doctor asked, hopeful.

Sam paused. "I don't know, Doc. There are monsters here, we still gotta fight them."

"Screw that, Sammy, we've been fighting ghosts, demons, and any other monsters all our lives. We deserve a break, anyways the Doc has a time machine he can bring us back seconds after we left, isn't that right, Doc?" Dean asked, his green eyes, bright.

"Yes, absolutely! That and so much more."  
"Let's see the universe." Dean smiled at his brother.

The Winchesters entered the TARDIS with the Doctor. The Doctor ran to his console and put a date and area on the screen.

"Geronimo!" he yelled, as the TARDIS rumbled through the time vortex.


End file.
